


Hitman for Hire - Red Dead Redemption 2 - Mini series pt 14

by TheCrownless2



Series: Sons of Dutch - Red Dead Redemption 2 - Mini series [14]
Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Arthur can't get enough of Micah, Arthur saves Micah's ass, Assassin - Freeform, High Honor Arthur Morgan, Kissing, M/M, Micah gets attacked, Mutual Pinning, Outlaws, Paid killing, RDR2, Saint Denis, bringing guest characters back in previous parts ;), hitman - Freeform, implied after sex, pre Alley Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:40:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25617496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCrownless2/pseuds/TheCrownless2
Summary: Micah runs into someone from his past that wants him dead.
Relationships: Micah Bell/Arthur Morgan
Series: Sons of Dutch - Red Dead Redemption 2 - Mini series [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1768477
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Hitman for Hire - Red Dead Redemption 2 - Mini series pt 14

**Author's Note:**

> Okay.. After rewriting this four times and changing the plot about three times I think we are finally happy with this xD sorry for the wait! And we hope you guys like it hehe

———

The smaller man groaned as his back hit the wall, before the man could catch his breath he felt another weight force itself against the front of Arthur. Rough lips planted on his own as Micah earned a moan from the younger. Arthur closed his eyes as the dark alley of Saint Denis shrouded the outlaws' intimate acts.

Arthur could still feel the sweat on Micah's face as he gently caressed the blonde's jawline, both struggling for breath as they still hadn't come down from their high. Panting as their bodies shook as Micah took Arhur's leg and wrapped it around the thicker man's waist, holding it and guiding his fingertips down his thigh which made Arthur shiver. Pulling his head back as he let out a pleasurable sigh before smiling and getting lost in the way Micah was touching him. Inching as close as he could physically get. "Gawwd Micah!" Moaned Arthur softly.

Micah chuckled softly, he took pleasure in making Arthur feel this way just from a touch. "You like this, don't you, cowpoke?" The older cowboy teased as he gently sucked on Arthur's neck to leave a mark, showing everyone he belongs to Micah.

In return, Arthur moaned softly while he reached his free hand along Micah's chest, feeling his muscles and perfect complexion, then up to the back of his head, tangling his fingertips through the blonde's hair. "I'd be lyin' if I said I didn't" Morgan teased.

"Mmh." Micah sighed softly as he kissed Arthur's soft lips, the taste of whiskey still lingered on his tongue. The older outlaw ran his hand along Arthur's leg, inching closer to his thigh with a rough touch as he felt the younger man's breath against his skin.

"it's been two weeks since we got together, ain't ya bored of me, Cowpoke?" The older man teased.

Arthur moaned as he tensed his body before letting out a soft sigh and a chuckle. "Bored? Micah what you do to me, I ain't gettin' bored, desperate? Maybe "The man laughed as he ran his hand gently down Micah's neck.

"And they tell me he has a heart..hm." Micah teased with a smirk before backing away from Arthur as he buttoned his shirt and put on his jacket and hat. "I'll see ya back at camp." He said softly while he stepped out of the alley into the busy street of Saint Denis as he tired to avoid the judgemental expressions among the strange crowd.

Arthur gave a nod before lighting a cigarette as he kept his back rested against the wall and as Micah left, Arthur soon became a silhouette in the dark alley watching the city folk go about their day, none the wiser of Arthur's presence. Morgan smirked at the thought of Micah as he let a stray chuckle past his lips, closing his eyes just to replay what happened over and over till Micah came back to him.

Micah kept his head down while he walked along the pathway, it was quiet for an afternoon in the city, usually it's filled with cityfolk and passing riders as they hurried to get to their destination. But today it felt like a ghost town, nobody was around and Micah started to feel lonely as his thoughts went back to Arthur, he wished he could've stayed with him, but an outlaw had to make money some way, and work was always involved.

While he walked down the street he felt a force pull his arm into an alley, he thought it was Arthur at first so he didn't protest or fight to get away but when he turned around he saw a stranger scowling at him with a shotgun aiming for Micah's chest with shaken hands wielding the weapon.

"Finally." The stranger huffed with a smirk yet his eyes betrayed him as they showed fear," you don't know me, but you remember damn well who my father is.." he wasn't making much sense to Micah, he raised his hands in defence.

"Who the hell are you?" Micah asked calmly.

"I am Hartley Darwall..my father, the man you robbed in the Saint Denis saloon many weeks back,you remember him? He is a good man! And you took half his life savings! And you didn't even Hang for his crime! I'm here to set things right." His voice was shaky, he wasn't the kind to pull the trigger, Micah noticed him lower his aim slightly and take a step back.

(My name is Inigo Montoya. You killed my father. Prepare to die.)

"Now, don't lose your head, boy. Your old man willingly handed over his money. That ain't my fault." Micah said with a taunting smirk, seeing no reason to shoot the coward, he'll try to talk his way out of the situation.

"Well, you see. I can't let you go. I've been searching all over lemoyne for you. Now that you're here I'm gonna make sure you pay for what you did to my pa. "

"I ain't threatened by you.. you're all ammunition and no gun." Micah snarled as he slowly reached for his gun.

"Hmm..." Hartley huffed as he put his own gun away." You're right, the gun isn't loaded, I don't even know how to use the damn thing, I just borrowed it from my pa. But.. I managed to get in contact with someone I think you might know, who is in fact a bit more threatening."

It was then Micah felt a cold object press against the back of his neck, as the man turned his head to see what it was he found himself staring down the barrel of a rifle. The man wielding the rifle had a sturdy hand and sharp gaze.

Micah immediately recognized the man. It was one of the outlaws' followers that Arthur and Micah took in as bounty hunters, he was the only man who fled upon Arthur and Micah's arrival. He was known as a loyal henchmen to the outlaw Micah killed before turning them in. It seemed he had gained more confidence over the course of time since Micah had seen him.

"I was hired for this job and I do it with pleasure. But this, this killing is personal, you killed my boss." Before Micah could utter a word, Traver, the gunmen took his fists to Micah knocking him to the ground. Getting on top of him as Traver continued to swing his fists over the bewildered blonde.

Micah groaned in protest as he raised his hands in his own defence, but Traver was ruthless and showed no mercy, clearly enjoying his attack and taking pleasure in this. Micah was able to aim one blow to Travers face causing the man to roll off the other man, Micah wasted no time to get on his hands and knees as he tried to get his bearings straight so that he could fight his attacker.

Before Micah could turn to face his assailant, the other man forced himself on top of Micah again but this time he had his bandana clenched in his fists and wrapped it around Micah's neck wanting his death to be slow and meaningful, Micah took ahold of the man's arms to try and pull him away but slowly he was losing breath and strength. Traver laughed grimly.

Micah gasped for air but Traver continued to mercilessly apply pressure giving the older gunslinger a slow death. But as Micah tried one final attempt to push the man off him, another force knocked Traver right off Micah, the force was so strong it made Traver roll a few times before standing back to his feet.

"What the hell!?" Screamed Traver.

"Lay another hand on 'em. I dare ya.." The silhouette threatened grimly as they stood over top of Micah, wielding a pistol in one hand and his other hand clenched in a fist, the rim of his hat masked the man's gaze but Traver knew he wasn't fucking around.

"You're gonna get in the way of my job here mi-" Before Traver could finish he found himself forced against the wall with the stranger's hands gripping firmly on the collar of Travers coat. The street lamp above eliminated the attacker to be none other than Arthur Morgan. With a firm gaze as Arthur swung a blow to the gunmen knocking him to his knees.

"What are ya doin' with him Boah?! Get the fuck away from him!" Arthur snarled as the man laughed, holding his nose to stop the bleeding.

Traver stood to his feet as Arthur backed away from him slightly to see what he was dealing with, Traver only smirked before licking the blood off the top of his lip, it became a waiting game to see who would strike first. "He mean somethin' to you?.." Hissed Traver coldly.

"Hell yeah he does" Arthur snarled before taking his fists to the man once more.

Micah struggled to stand on his feet without feeling like falling over, he felt the blood on his face trickle down to the ground, his breathing was heavy and the bruises on his body started to ache, he was going to be sore the next day. He picked up his gun and aimed it at Hartley while Arthur dealt with Traver.

"Oh, shit." Hartley muttered before dropping his gun and running away. This wasn't going to plan and he was scared.

"You better run, coward!" Micah called out as he laughed but he got dizzy and let himself fall against the wall for support.

Traver, who was pinned to the ground with Arthur on top of him was able to take ahold of Arthur's arms and kick the man in the stomach causing Arthur to scream softly and as he bend down to try and catch his breath, Traver took this chance to hook his legs underneath Arthur and throw him off of himself. The hitman laughed grimly before rolling onto his side and using the wall to stand.

Arthur got taken back by this action as his back hit the wall. He groaned as he pulled his head back unable to capture his breath in time.

Once Arthur was down, Traver quickly took his pistol that was tucked away in his holster and aimed the gun at Micah. Laughing as he took the safety off. "You're a dead son of a bitch!"

Micah quickly pulled his gun on Traver, cocking it while doing so just to intimidate the younger gunslinger. He didn't tarry to let his finger press on the trigger, letting the bullet graze Traver's arm as his steady aim intended for a warning.

Traver screamed in shock as his instinct was to duck, holding his arm as the fresh wound stung. Even a professional knew that at this point gunning down his target would be impossible with two men armed and all but lost the element of surprise. "Shit!" He muttered as he turned and ran.

Even though running meant no money and no revenge, but the man wasn't going to give up so easily.

Arthur laughed before a sudden cough interrupted him. "Look at him run" The man teased as he got up and walked to Micah, putting his hand on his shoulder. "You okay?"

"I'm fine." Micah replied while he put his gun back in it's holster. "Come on, let's get the hell outta here." He huffed while he took Arthur's hand and gently pulled him out of the alley.

(Didn't know how to end this again XD)

........

**Author's Note:**

> Parts may be slower due to us being so busy. Thank you for your patience.


End file.
